The True Lord Of Terror
by ballad of a shinigami
Summary: The beginning of the battle: Overdose vs Laharl Adell and Rozalin! A true lord of terror loses to noone!EVER!XD!


_The True Lord Of Terror:_

_Because a lord of terror never loses to anyone not even a main character!!!!__XD_

Many years passed on after the war of the three worlds. Among the confusion Overdose having just finished the battle with his brother returned to find that one of his fathers vassals had assumed the throne and taken the title of Lord Of Terror for himself!

Angered he stormed in but with his wounds he would be unable to reconquer his once thriving domain.After hundred of years passed Overdose went into hiding and the netherworld grew to fear Baal as the true Lord Of Terror(even though he sucks) but with the awakening of young prince Laharl along with his vassal Etna and his vassals vassal the cute angel Flonne it was proven that Baal was just an idiot carrying a title he didnt even deserve!!!!(damn you Baal)XO

Many years went by with Baal getting his butt kicked by people after people!You name them humans,prinnies,low-level demons and Overlords alike!!!Angered Baal threw a Challenge to any who would dare oppose him again...three days later his entire crew was beaten by Laharl and Adell with their allies...

Baal:

Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!(crying like a little girl...that wuss)why!!!!why!!!!! i was the best!!! How dare they insult me!!!!...(throws a fit waves his arms crying)

But he knew that against them he was powerless...no matter what everytime he faced them he lost...saddened he began crawling out...(he already gave up man he sucks)with Laharl and Adell carrying the title now it was a decision as to who would be the true heir to the most feared and wanted title in the netherworld!!!(ccccccooooooollllll!!!a battle)

Baal wanted to try and regain it but he sucked to much to do it...just as he lost all hope and was on the floor sucking his thumb...a figure appeared in front of him!!!!!

Baal:

YOU!!!!!you're...(crying)waaaahhh!!!!!you came back you came back you came back you came back you came back you came back you came back you came back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mysterious figure:

You call yourself lord of terror and yet you cry...hmpf you make me sick(cold voice)

Baal:

IM SORRY(anime sad eyes...those big ones)but i...but i...i...i...i...I TRIED MY BEST!!!!!!! TT

Mysterious figure:

Shut up...just tell me where they are...

Baal:

They're in the throne...they're really strong...(continues to cry)

Mysterious figure:

Is that right???(smiles)i wonder...how strong...hehe

Baal walked back with the mysterious young man to the throne.Who is this boy...could he be...

Back in the throne room Laharl and Adell begin arguing over who should keep the title(well more like Rozalin and Laharl)

Laharl:

Only i the great Laharl am worthy of keeping such a title as this an idiot like you couldnt even beat me if i were sleeping!!

Rozalin:

What!? How dare you insulent little twerp Adell is twice the man you'll ever be!!!

Adell:

Hey Roze lets forget about it i dont really care about this title...

Rozalin:

Remain quiet im trying to make you more than what you are!!So sit still and accept what im offering!!

Adell:

Ugh...

Laharl:

AAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!more than what he is hes already nothing! What more could he become!!

Adell:

What!!!! Im not nothing!! I'll remind you i kicked your butt twice already!!!!

Laharl:

Fool!! You werent alone and i was hungry!

Adell:

HA!!!excuses you had help too!!!so(pulls eye down and sticks out his tongue)

Laharl and Adell begin to attack each other like morons(seriously)meanwhile Etna and Flonne sit on the sidelines simply looking

Etna:

That brat noone had said anything until he opened his big mouth!

Flonne:

Etna hehe you know how Laharl gets when he's excited he's hiding it but im sure he's happy he's finally got something to aim for

Laharl:

You say something!!

Flonne:

Uh!no nothing at all

While they keep fighting and just as they prepare to use their most powerful attack...

Laharl:

Meteor Impact!!!

Adell:

Vulcan Blaze!!!!

All:

Wait you idiots!!!!!(scared)

Just as they are about to execute their ultimate moves the young boy with Baal appears between them grabs their arms and tosses one to the left and one to the right...

Baal:

AAAHHhahahahaha now your gonna pay(now he gets brave?)you'll be sooorrrryyy you ever messed with me!!!!AHHAHAHA!!!!

Young Boy:

I told you to shut up...so are they the ones...

Baal:

Yes... :(

Flonne gets knocked out because Laharl fell on her(nnnoooo)

Etna:

This dooface again but...whos the kid...

In the middle of the room is standing a young man with green hair and eyes as white as snow...wearing a long dark coat no shirt and baggy pants...oh yeah he also has gloves on!!!

Laharl:

What??? Who did that?!huh??? who are you???

Young man:

Me...hmmm hold on your hair arent you Krichveskoy's Kid...and the blonde girl...where have i seen you before...?

Rozalin:

I am the great overlord Zenon's daughter(shows emblem)

Young boy:

So your That old fart's kid...and you answer me...

Laharl:

What how dare you speak to me that way!!!Krichevskoy is my old man but whats it to you?! And you will adress me AS the GREA...

Young boy:

Don't care what you call yourself i was only making sure...

Laharl:

What!!!!!!?? You! Im gonna beat the crap out of you!!GGAAHH!

Runs to him and uses blazing knuckle but before it hits hes already out of sight and near Etna

Etna:

Ugh...hey prince do something...

Laharl:

Shut up!! Dont order me around!!

Etna:

Why you!...

Young boy:

Dont worry i dont attack weaklings...

Etna:

What WHOS WEAK XC!!!!!

Tries to strike him but easily evades and repels her

Young boy:

Hmmmmm wheres that other guy...he seemed strong

Adell:

(Gets back up)ugh...(sees him near Rozalin)hey get away from her!

Young boy:

Hmmmm...you and you plus you(points to all three)fight me...

Adell:

What all three of us please thats not even fair besides we dont even know you!

Young Boy:

Im Overdose the true lord of terror...

All:

Gasp

to be continued...


End file.
